


Resolve

by Sarita1046



Series: Avenging Naboo [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bitterness, F/M, Jealousy, Pining, Pre-Darth Jar Jar, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sith Jar Jar Binks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarita1046/pseuds/Sarita1046
Summary: Follwing the return of Anakin Skywalker, Padmé ends her tryst with Jar Jar, paving the way for one potential unfolding of the Darth Jar Jar path.





	Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> Makes the most sense if you read parts 1-5 of this series first.
> 
> Musical inspiration: “Army of the Night” by Amaranthe

Jar Jar floated on his back along the deep green waters of the swamp. Not for the first time, the slight increase in current of the stream around him caused a phantom vibration at his throat that he wishfully mistook for a summoning from the senator via communicator. 

He had long since given up trying to avoid the truth that she didn’t want to be seen with him on too intimate a level – or much outside of politics and their secret private moments. Not to mention, the thought of intimacy with him now seemed to disgust her since that lost egg.

It seemed bigotry among the species truly did persist. Not that he could say much better for his own people, the Bosses as stubborn as ever when it came to viewing the Naboo as anything other than dry-blooded colonizers. 

Padmé was different. This he had realized from the moment they met all those years ago on board the ship where she had been cleaning the droids, disguised as the Queen’s handmaiden. From then onward, her soft dark eyes, full red lips and warm laugh had struck a warm chord in him he had never come close to experiencing with any female Gungan. Then there was her hair…those exotic tresses he could thread his fingers through for longer than he cared to admit. What he would give to give her a personal tour of his people's underwater haven of Otoh Gunga...

Then the Jedi Obi-Wan had returned – with Anakin at his side.

"Ani? My, you've grown." The senator's surprised delight really hadn't been lost on anyone present. 

“I’ve thought of her every day for the past ten years, Jar, Jar.” Anakin had confided in the Gungan once Padmé was out of earshot. Jar Jar played it cool. Whereas he hadn't seen Anakin sice the latter was a small boy, Jar Jar knew it was foolish to be intimidated. And yet, the radiant smile Padmé had given upon seeing the man from her childhood didn't lie. Anakin _could give her children, after all..._

That was when Jar Jar knew he stood no chance for anything further with Padmé Amidala. Even tonight, he knew Padmé and Anakin to be spending the weekend laying low at her family home while Jar Jar assumed her routine appearance at the daily senate hearing. 

With a nimble maneuver from the water, Jar Jar tried to shake off the bitterness amidst the soothing sound of nocturnal tree insects. He truly shouldn’t be feeling such disillusionment over a Naboo. Although the stint with Julia had been brief, it had proven others existed who believed in his capability and even appeal. Still, the allure of Padmé as a fellow Naboo native couldn’t be ignored.

“Do you always move with such agility?” the soft yet lucid voice sounded from not far to his right, and Jar Jar caught himself before jumping with a start.

There stood Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, dressed in his black senatorial garb, nearly blending in with the night if it weren’t for Jar Jar’s nocturnal vision.

“Only in da water. What is yousa doing here, Chancellah?” the Gungan inquired more dully than he had intended.

“I’ve been observing you for some time, Representative Binks. Your physical grace suggests Force potential, however latent. Such explains the Queen of Bardotta’s fascination with you.”

Jar Jar remained silent at first, confused as to what Palpatine was getting at. Then, "Misa can't have da Force, Chancellah. Dissa why da Bosses no wantin' misa around. Misa notten but clumsy."

Palpatine inclined his head. "Force sensitivity can have counterintuitive effects on the body, sometimes for years. Not all are naturally gifted like young Skywalker." 

The older man continued, “Moreover, you’ve a strong sense of resolve in strengthening intercultural relations, loyalty and pride that should never be ignored. Most importantly, your granting me emergency powers elucidated for me your confidence in my leadership potential during these trying times, a gesture for which I am very grateful. In fact, I believe you have great potential to join my cause.”

“Cause?” Jar Jar frowned.

Palpatine inclined his head ever so slightly. “Many Naboo don’t appreciate what they have. Always taking and never giving. I admit this as being a symptom among most of my species. Which is why I envision a galaxy where the other races can stand just as proud. How does that sound?”

Jar Jar didn’t drop the other man’s gaze. “Misa want to learn more.”


End file.
